<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ke Kau Nei (Hovering) by Lifeshandful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073612">Ke Kau Nei (Hovering)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful'>Lifeshandful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Gen, Hovering, Hurt/Comfort, Ohana, hawaii five 0 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Steve gets hurt and Kono hovers and 1 time the roles are reversed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Kalakaua/Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ke Kau Nei (Hovering)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ke Kau Nei (Hovering)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t often that Steve did not react quickly enough, that his reflexes, instincts, and training did not kick in quick enough, but this was one of those times although at least it was minor although that might have been up for discussion given his propensity to say that he was fine when he wasn’t. The knife had sliced through his right arm from the middle of his forearm down to the side of his wrist fileting him open and causing him to bleed everywhere. The EMT had actually shaken her head when she looked at him especially when he had tried to ignore her and say he could patch himself up but Danny had quickly and loudly ended that thought process with a simple ‘babe, it’s what they do, now sit and be a good SEAL’. Steve had submitted with a frown as he caught sight of Kono roughly shoving the cuffed man into the (late) arriving HPD officer before he could even get completely out of his patrol car and hightailing back towards him with a look of anxiety crossing her face as she pulled off her gloves and tucked them back into her pocket.</p>
<p>Kono blew out a shaky breath at the sight of Steve sitting on the gurney in the back of the ambulance and stopped a few feet short of it. She would not be able to explain the reason behind her reaction if anyone asked as she did not know herself but there was something horrifying about seeing him cut open and bleeding out all over the place even though she knew that it was a minor wound. She had seen the knife sink in and tear through his skin like it was nothing, had seen the pain that was plain to see on his face for the briefest of seconds before he managed to gain control of the assailant, and she wished she could have got a shot off but the risk to him was just too high. She had gone to the left while he had cleared to the right down the narrow hall as Chin and Danny took the downstairs of the abandoned industrial building, and as she stood there she wondered if his SEAL senses had been tingling as his hand signals had been pretty intense, more so than usual, as he directed her to check the rooms on the left.</p>
<p>Steve was focusing on Kono and his forehead furrowed as he watched her stop and a myriad of emotions crossed her face. A part of him was worried that she had been hurt but as he looked over her there was no sign of injury but he still wanted her to be checked out. “Kono.” He called already stretching his left arm out and wiggling his fingers towards her hoping it would catch her attention and have her moving towards him.</p>
<p>“Commander, would you stay still please?” Emma, the EMT, reprimanded him even though it was phrased as a request as his movement was causing the skin to stretch and the bleeding to increase which was prolonging the process of cleaning, stitching and bandaging it.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Steve muttered with a quick glimpse towards the EMT and his arm before he turned his attention back to where Kono was stood looking straight at him but he knew she was unseeing as her mind was elsewhere. “Kono, come here.” He demanded hoping the sharper tone would get her attention once again wiggling his fingers towards her making Emma tut at him.</p>
<p>Kono heard Steve, heard the tone, but she couldn’t bring herself to move or tear her eyes away from his blood soaked cargo pants and the blood soaked gauze that was continuously being swapped out by the EMT who was treating him. It was like she physically could not move as she tried to figure out how the hell it had all happened, and not just because she would have to file a report on it, and why she felt so powerless all of a sudden even though logically she knew there was nothing that she could of done that would not have risked his life.</p>
<p>“Kono, babe, you alright?” Danny stepped up beside her and placed his hand on her wrist catching her gaze and growing worried as he had heard Steve’s attempts to get her attention. It wasn’t hard to see the growing concern on his partner’s face, and he had to admit that he was growing concerned as well. He had never seen the rookie look so…so… he didn’t actually have the words to explain it.</p>
<p>“Danny, is she alright?” Steve’s voice carried from the back of the ambulance.</p>
<p>Danny sent a pointed look Steve’s way that silently communicated ‘stay where you are’ before he turned back to Kono as he let his eyes sweep over her for any sign of injury before he followed her line of sight seeing her eyes were transfixed on Steve’s bloodied arm. He applied a bit more pressure to her arm until it was probably close enough that if he squeezed any harder then he would mark or bruise her which was not something that he wanted to do. “Kono, babe, hey look at me.” He cajoled keeping his voice soft using the same voice he did on Grace when something was bothering her and he wasn’t sure what.</p>
<p>Kono felt the pressure grow heavier on her wrist and she heard Danny talk to her but it sounded hazy until she had no choice but to tear her attention away from the ambulance, away from her blood covered boss, and away from watching the EMT treat him.</p>
<p>“That’s it babe. Just focus on me.” Danny coaxed using the same voice glad to see that she was responding to him as he was getting really concerned and ready to call over one of the other EMT’s on scene.</p>
<p>Kono’s breath hitched just slightly but it was still noticeable as an uncomfortable feeling grew within her the second she looked away from Steve.</p>
<p>Daniel could feel the angst that was rolling off of Steve and knew he was watching intently without even looking back at him, and he was sure that he was physically vibrating to get out of the ambulance and join them to make sure Kono was okay for himself. “You’re okay.” He reassured her. “So is Steve, a few stitches and he will be good as new. Nothing can keep our crazy Seal down.” He caught the second hitch in her breathing that met his statement about Steve. “Come on, why don’t you go sit with him? Make sure he plays nice with the very nice EMT who is patching him up.” He patted her wrist and without waiting for an answer he gently began to lead her towards the ambulance and Steve sensing that she needed to see him up close to know that he was really going to be okay.</p>
<p>Steve had been watching intently and physically restraining himself from pulling away and going over to see what was going on so it was with relief when Danny gently guided Kono over to the ambulance, to where he was, and helped her into it then practically pushed her down to sit beside him on the gurney.</p>
<p>Danny knew that it was not often that Kono was as compliant as she was being but he was going to take it for the moment and analyse it later. He sent Steve a look that told him to relax. “Okay babe you and this crazy animal are going to sit here while the lovely EMT gets him all patched up. Luckily we don’t have to visit the hospital.”</p>
<p>Kono found herself nodding absentmindedly as her eyes focused directly back on the EMT’S work, on the blood that was still dripping and being wiped away, and on the blood that seemed to be drying right in front of her eyes that Steve was covered in.</p>
<p>“Now Steven you continue to behave, and Kono make sure that he does. I am going to go help Chin finish up so we can get out of here as soon as you are ready to go.” Danny warned even though his tone was light but the worry was still there hidden within the layers.</p>
<p>“Sure D.” Steve nodded his head although he still looked perplexed and worried himself as Kono sat rigidly beside him watching intently.</p>
<p>Danny could have pointed out that Steve was pulling a face but he decided to simply nod his head and take his leave as Chin needed his help clearing the scene and directing HPD along with everyone they had arrested that did not need a body bag.</p>
<p>Steve watched as Danny walked off and he had a momentary burst of panic at being left behind with Kono sitting next to him watching intently as he was cleaned and stitched up before he inhaled sharply as the wound was poked and prodded sharply. He glared at Emma the EMT who met his eyes for the briefest of seconds then continued working before he turned his attention to Kono knocking his knee gently against hers. “You good?” He kept his voice low.</p>
<p>Kono raised her eyes to meet Steve’s at his question and she couldn’t believe that he was the one asking whether she was alright when he was the one bleeding due to his arm being sliced open. No wonder Danny was so exasperated with him at times, she thought idly but she at least had the presence of mind to keep it to herself. “I’m fine boss, you are the one with the fileted arm.” Her tone was sharper than she meant it to be and she would regret it later but for now she stood by it, and she truly took a page out of Danny’s playbook as she flapped her hand in the direction of said injured arm.</p>
<p>Steve definitely had his ‘aneurysm’ face, he knew it, but he had to admit he was a bit startled at the outburst from her. “It’s nothing, really, a few stitches, a bandage and I will be good to go.” He assured her only for Emma to scoff which made him glare at her once more as she really was not helping things. He had to admit it was amusing when he caught Kono glaring hard at the woman as well almost silently daring her to scoff again and see what would happen. He reached out and draped his free arm over her shoulders and pulled her close into his side feeling as she relaxed into him, vest and all. “I’m fine, promise.” He whispered before he pressed a light quick kiss to her hair.</p>
<p>Kono felt herself relax despite all of the questions that were fluttering around in her head that she wanted to ask so she could get the answers too however for the moment she was going to stay right where she was and make sure he really was alright after all she was pretty sure he would say he was fine even when he was bleeding out.</p>
<p>The last thing Steve wanted to do was let himself relax to much because he knew the moment he did that the pain would kick in and he was really not looking forward to it especially given how much he knew knife wounds could hurt having received a few in his years of service as knives seemed to be a favourite weapon of those high value targets that he and his team went after. But he had to admit that sitting there with Kono lent into him was making it easy to relax even as he felt the first of the stitches begin with his skin being pierced again and again. Involuntarily he let his eyelids flutter closed as he tried to visualise what had happened and whether he had missed any signs before they had headed into the house, before he entered that room, knowing he would have to write up a report which would be a pain to do because of where the wound was he was sure that every movement would make the stitches pull taut.</p>
<p>“All done Commander.” Emma’s voice softened as she looked up at her patient seeing his eyes were closed and he was regulating his breathing however she wasn’t surprised as the man had immediately rejected all offers of pain medication just wanting to get cleaned and stitched up as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Kono shifted from where her head had come to rest on Steve’s shoulder when he had pulled her into him to see that his eyelids were closed but she knew he was awake as there was no way he was going to go to sleep when he was being stitched up, no matter how insane Danny claimed he was. “Boss… Steve.” Her hand reached out and grasped onto the collar of his vest with her fingertips skimming the skin in the hollow of his neck.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Steve tensed for a few seconds before he realised where he was and who was with him as he forced his eyelids open. “Good to go?” He asked seeing his arm was bandaged from wrist to just below his elbow, and he silently reprimanded himself for zoning out as he had put himself back in the house although his internal review did not highlight anything that was missed however he would do another visual inspection now that the house was clear and he was no longer dripping blood everywhere.</p>
<p>“You know the procedure Commander or do we need to go over it?” Emma asked pinning him with a look that told him she knew he was no stranger to stitches or to aftercare but she would gladly lecture him on the importance of it if he did not confirm he did indeed know.</p>
<p>“I do.” Steve answered succinctly more than ready to get out of the ambulance and go back to work as he tightened his arm around Kono momentarily. “Ready to get back to work?” He looked down at her noticing that her hand was still grasping the collar of his vest with her fingertips brushing against his exposed skin.</p>
<p>The surge of feelings made Kono pause as she had expected him to get right back to it but sitting there on the gurney with him as he asked her if she was ready led to her wanting to take him home so he could rest given the amount of blood he had lost. She blew out a small shaky breath as she worked to pull herself together. “Yeah boss, let’s go back to work.” The words left her mouth with a bad taste but she was already forcing herself to pull away from him and stand up to climb out of the ambulance knowing he would follow her immediately. The second her feet hit the concrete a secondary wave of complicated feelings hit her complimented by a complete insane set of thoughts as she realised that it would be Danny who would be driving him which would mean he would be out of her sight.</p>
<p>“Hey, you sure you are okay?” Steve asked softly as his hand found its way to press against her lower back lying flat as he stepped out onto the pavement behind her whilst ignoring the way the movement jarred his freshly stitched arm. He had seen the look of panic cross her face before it was replaced with something that he could not describe but whatever it was had him worried.</p>
<p>“Yeah boss, I’m not the one who just got an armful of stitches.” Kono flashed him a smile, a weak one, seeing Danny and Chin were already on their way over which had her stepping away from him, away from the comforting feeling of his hand on her back.</p>
<p>“You good?” Chin asked directing the question at Steve even as he looked at Kono who looked shaken.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Anyone talk?” Steve asked waving off the concern for the moment but he did not miss the looks that were being directed at him and Kono.</p>
<p>“HPD are hauling them back to headquarters as we speak babe so we can talk to them.” Danny answered knowing that Steve was going to want to interrogate them especially the one who had torn his arm up.</p>
<p>“Good, I want the house turned upside down and forensics to go over everything. Lets go.” Steve answered already heading towards the Camaro as there was work to be done making Kono shake her head at how he moved on as if he had not just been in the back of the ambulance getting his arm patched up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p>
<p>Kono wanted to yell at her impulsive and slightly insane boss as she followed Steve through headquarters and into his office noticing that he still had not bothered to take off his tac vest but she also wasn’t surprised considering she had seen and heard the grimaces that he had thought he had hidden as he levered himself in and out of his truck. It was late and they had gone out to check one last lead not expecting it to pan out to much but they had geared up nonetheless because of their suspect’s history with law enforcement, and it was lucky they had otherwise they would be in the hospital right now or worse as it could have very easily ended up with him in the morgue. She swiped her hand over her face as she stopped once she was inside of his office watching as he stopped in front of his desk but he didn’t turn around to look at her.</p>
<p>Steve knew Kono was right behind him, had been from the moment he had gingerly climbed out of his truck in the parking lot, and it wasn’t just because she had kept her footsteps purposefully loud. Right now she was the lesser of two evils as she was not ranting at him about stupidity and not waiting for back up like Danny would have been but then again her silence was somewhat unnerving as well. He turned around slowly and leaned back against the edge of his desk feeling the fade of the adrenaline as the pain made itself known. He still had yet to look but his vest had done its job and the plate was dented yet he knew he was going to have one hell of a bruise and be sore for the next several days as he had taken two bullets to the left side of his rib cage.</p>
<p>Silently Kono stepped forward until she was encased in between the vee of Steve’s legs as he had shifted back further onto the desk and opened his legs to accommodate her although she had not given him much of a choice either. It was like she could not help herself as every time he got hurt she had this overwhelming need to be close to him to make sure he was okay, and every single time she gave into her need whilst silently being grateful that he allowed her to do so. “How bad?” Her voice was no more than a whisper but it sounded shaky even to her own ears as her hands reached out and began divesting him of the vest as gently as they could as the last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain.</p>
<p>Steve had learnt not to say he was ‘fine’ with his team although he still slipped up from time to time but they knew him well enough to know when he was hurting and in pain. “The plate caught both rounds.” He assured her once more as he had already done so twice on scene, once in the immediate aftermath, and once before they got back in the car to leave the scene however he knew that it was not going to pacify her this time. And he was right as he watched her forehead furrow even as she continued to divest him of his vest. “I’ll be bruised and sore tomorrow but I really am okay.” He had taken a few bullets to his vests over his years between the Navy and Five 0 so he knew what the outcome would be but he would do what he always did and push through.</p>
<p>“God Steve.” Kono managed to get the vest off of his with very little movement and toss it onto the chair that was closest to them as she hated how normal those words seemed to come out of his mouth when they should have anything but. Her hands ghosted over his shoulders not settling at all until they managed to make their way down to the hem of the grey t-shirt he was wearing, and before she even realised what she was doing she had pulled the shirt up until his ribs were exposed. The bruising had already started and it looked painful.</p>
<p>Steve winced involuntarily as Kono’s fingers ghosted over his impacted ribs while her other hand held his shirt up. “Kono.” He whispered keeping his hands at his sides letting her do what she needed to do as he could see the worry in his eyes. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” He hated to see that look in her eyes and he hated that he had been the one to put it there.</p>
<p>“You got shot Steve.” Kono whispered as she tipped her head forward until her forehead was rested against his shoulder without stopping the light touch of her fingertips over his ribs as she dutifully checked for any fractures or breaks because she knew he would not be going to the hospital for any x-rays. “You got shot twice Steve.” She let his shirt down fall over top of her hand while the hand that had been holding his shirt up ended up wrapped around the back of his neck with her fingertips ghosting through the few curls of hair at the nape of his neck. “Nā ʻeha ʻoe, e ke kanaka paakiki.”*</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t resist any longer and he quickly raised his hands up and wrapped them around Kono pulling her into his body hearing what she said in Hawaiian but deciding not to comment on it and he silently hoped that Danny never heard or learnt the second part otherwise he would be hearing it for a very long time. “My vest did it’s job, it protected me.” And for that he was grateful.</p>
<p>Kono took a few seconds to enjoy the comfort that she had allowed herself to take before she reluctantly pulled back. “I am going to get you an ice pack then I am driving you home. The paperwork can wait.” Sure he had driven them back to headquarters but there was no way that she was going to let him drive himself home because she knew he would not bother to ice his ribs if she did not make sure. Before he could argue she was around his desk and digging into his drawer for the first aid kit that she knew he kept there although it was just one of many that were stashed around the place, checked and used almost as regularly as their weapons.</p>
<p>“Okay Kono.” Steve was not about to get in an argument over whether he could drive home or not, not when Kono was worried although he had to admit it would be nice not to have to focus on the road and instead focus on holding the ice pack against his aching rib cage. A handful of Advil wouldn’t go astray either but he could go without as this was very minor compared to some of the injuries he had had. He shifted on the desk shifting his weight but before he could move his hand to rest it down on his aching ribs she was back in front of him holding out her hand that had two Advil tablets in the palm and was pressing a bottle of water into his hand. “Thanks.” He didn’t even protest as he tossed both pills back and washed them down with water while she snapped the ice pack to activate it then slipped it up under his shirt before she moved his hand to hold it in place.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you home.” Kono was still worried but at least she could get him home and resting although it would not make it all go away as she snagged the keys to his truck off of the desk where he had tossed them when he had first walked in. She watched as he pushed himself to his feet and had to steady himself, and she absentmindedly reached out and wrapped her hand around his elbow, before they headed out of the office knowing they would be back in a few hours to continue on with the case as it was already after midnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>* Nā ʻeha ʻoe, e ke kanaka paakiki </em>translates to ‘You are in pain, you stubborn man.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p>
<p>Steve had excelled in hand to hand combat training and he still made sure to keep up the training but sometimes he got bested when he was blindsided. Even though it took him only a second for his instincts and training to kick in, he still had taken a hard hit to the left side of his face, and he could actually feel his cheek swelling and bruising as it did. A well executed choke hold had subdued his attacker and he was already being booked by Danny and dragged out of the industrial building in cuffs towards an awaiting HPD cruiser as he was heading for their interrogation room as they still had a murder to solve.</p>
<p>Steve walked out of the building having to blink at the bright sunlight and he made his way out to the curb where he sat down heavily as he loosened off his tac vest letting his long legs stretch out in front of him and his feet splay. He let his eyelids flutter closed as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose feeling the headache already setting in. Dammit, he thought as he ducked his head as the sun was making his head hurt even more.</p>
<p>Kono had seen Steve walk, well stumble, out of the building taking notice of the uneven gait he suddenly had before he sat himself down heavily on the curb. She moved past several officers that were on the scene, ignoring all of them, as she made her way over to Steve concerned and barely stopping herself from calling one of the nearby EMT’s over. She stepped into the vee of his splayed legs and crouched down in front of him, positioning herself so her body was blocking the sun from being directly on his face. “Steve.” She kept her voice soft as she ducked her own head down so she was able to see his face while her hand found its way to his forearm. She withheld the wince that threatened to leave her lips at the heavy bruising and increasing swelling that was already marring the side of his face.</p>
<p>Steve knew it was Kono who had moved in front of him, knew because only she would be considerate enough not to rant at him in a high pitched voice, and only she would crouch down in the vee of his splayed legs. “Yeah Kono.” A grunt escaped his lips before he spoke although he made no effort to lift his head up to look at her. Usually the adrenaline was enough to keep the pain at bay, allow him to continue moving, but for some reason it had faded far quicker than it usually would have so he was already feeling the pain.</p>
<p>“Anything broken?” Kono asked knowing that he would know as she stopped herself from hitting the metaphorical panic button inside of her. She had seen Steve get up from all types of hits, namely shots to the vest, but not this time and it had her worried.</p>
<p>“No, I… I’m okay… just need to sit for a minute.” Steve reconsidered his words as he spoke as he was sure that if he said he was fine that she would be rolling her eyes hard enough to hurt, and he really did just want to sit for a moment.</p>
<p>Kono frowned and immediately looked around for Danny and Chin but they were in the middle of wrestling the man who had attacked Steve into the back of one of HPD’s cruisers. It really was not like him to be so still. She caught sight of Duke on the edge of the cordon and waved him over knowing he had the good sense to keep things quiet.</p>
<p>“Kono. Steve, you okay?” Duke crossed the street within seconds concerned to see the Commander sitting down so unassuming on the curb.</p>
<p>Kono was glad that Duke had lowered his voice and had not made a scene. “Could you please get me one of those ice packs from the EMT’s? We don’t need an EMT though.” She asked patting Steve’s arm to stop him from arguing as he had made a noise of protest at the mere mention of an ice pack although he seemed to settle at her assurance that they did not need the EMT to accompany the ice pack.</p>
<p>Duke looked between the both of them wondering why the ice pack was being requested but he knew sometimes it was better not to ask and just do especially when it came to those on the Five 0 taskforce. “I’ll be right back.” He reached out and squeezed Kono’s shoulder before moving towards the awaiting EMT’s although there was no need for them on this occasion.</p>
<p>Steve shifted his weight just a little bit to ease some of the strain off of his hip as he had hit it up against the railing in the fight and he was sure that it was another bruise blooming to match the one on his face.</p>
<p>Kono was watching Steve closely and she suspected that there was more hiding beneath the tac vest that was now hanging loosely around his thin but muscular frame. “Do you feel like getting up and into your truck?” She asked deciding it would be easier to get him up and sitting in the passenger seat of his truck where he would be more comfortable instead of keeping him in the hot sun but she also didn’t want to force him to move if he was not ready.</p>
<p>Steve dropped his hand away from his face and it came to rest on Kono’s wrist as his fingers twisted in the light fabric of her shirt absentmindedly. He really did not want to move but he knew he had to, had to get up and keep moving as there was still work to do.</p>
<p>“Here Kono.” Duke appeared back at their side and held out the snap to activate ice pack to Kono.</p>
<p>“Thanks Duke.” Kono grabbed the ice pack with her free hand before she snapped it feeling as it began to chill instantly. “Here, hold that to your face.” She ducked her head again and pressed the ice pack into Steve’s free hand waiting until he took it then watched as he held it to his face. “Think you can help me get him to his truck?” She asked knowing she could support his weight if she had to but Duke was there and it would be easier.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Duke was happy to help before he looked around the scene surprised that Danny and Chin were not hovering over Steve the way Kono was. The bonds within Five 0 were strong and a dynamic far beyond those within HPD, and it was enviable, Duke thought as he gave them both some space with staying close ready to step in when he was needed.</p>
<p>“I am going to get your vest off you then Duke and I are going to get you up and over to the truck. Just let us help Steve.” Kono kept her voice soft but firm hoping that he would not put up an argument, and she did not give him any time to protest as she gently eased the heavy vest off over his head and draped it over her arm before she wiggled back and stood up.</p>
<p>Steve pulled his legs in and started pushing himself up to his feet feeling as Kono slid into place at his side on his left being cautious of that entire side while Duke wrapped his hand around his right elbow. He did not drop the ice pack down from his face and instead let himself be guided over to where his truck was haphazardly parked in the middle of the street, and let Kono push him down into the passenger’s seat sideways so his legs were out to the side with his feet placed on the side step.</p>
<p>“Thanks Duke.” Kono dismissed him and quickly made a mental note to apologise for the short way she did later as he was already heading back over to help contain the scene as nearby workers were gawking at the scene that had filled their street. She dumped Steve’s vest down on the floor before she placed her hands on his knees. “Steve, I need to know what’s going on?” She asked now that they were away from the crowd and the rest of HPD as the quietness was unnerving as was the way he was not taking control like he usually would at a scene, and the truck with the door wide open provided them a small semblance of privacy.</p>
<p>Steve was grateful that his truck was parked in the shade of the shadow forecasted by the large industrial building next door to the one they had entered as he realised he had been hit harder than he had first realised. Maybe even a minor concussion, he thought idly even though he was not going to be stating that aloud instead he pressed the ice pack a little harder into his face and tipped forward until his forehead was rested against her shoulder blocking out the rest of the light. “ ‘m fine, just a headache… and sore hip…” He murmured feeling as his body relaxed involuntarily despite knowing that he still had work to do. “Need to get back to HQ…” He trailed off as he felt Kono’s hand shift from his knee, around and up his back, then rest on the nape of his neck with her fingertips applying a gentle pressure at the base of his hair which was a very welcome feeling.</p>
<p>Kono adjusted her stanch to take Steve’s weight against her comfortably and let her fingers rub at the warm skin at the nape of his neck hoping it would help ease some of the tension and help with the headache that he had surprisingly admitted to having. She was not surprised that his head hurt given the variable degrees of swelling and bruising that were already occurring even with the introduction of the ice pack but she had not realised that he had hurt his hip although she had enough sense not to be hiking her boss’ shirt up and pushing his waistband down to get a look at it despite how much her hands were itching too as she did not want him (or any of the team) hurt, and there was still a possibility that he needed medical treatment despite his insistence that he did not.</p>
<p>“Steve, babe, what have you done to yourself now?” Danny sounded exasperated even as he made his way over quickly slightly surprised that Steve was folded in on himself and resting against Kono who was doing an admirable job at being his leaning post. He should have realised sooner that something was wrong with the Neanderthal animal that was his partner when he wasn’t right there with him and Chin helping them to manhandle their cuffed suspect into the back of the HDP cruiser.</p>
<p>Steve tensed at the loudness of Danny’s voice and a shudder ran through his spine as he absentmindedly pressed his face more into Kono’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Danny, shush.” Kono reprimanded quietly without moving or stopping the movements of her fingers on the back of Steve’s neck.</p>
<p>“What’s going on cuz?” Chin asked catching the frown that marred Danny’s face as they came to an immediate stop unsure if they should move closer or not. It was easy to see the indecision on Danny’s face and the bewilderment at Kono’s reprimand.</p>
<p>“Headache.” Kono’s answer was clipped but still soft. “I’ll drive him back to HQ once he is ready to move.” She hoped that it would push Danny and Chin to head back to the office and leave them to be until Steve was ready to move. And she liked to get behind the wheel of the truck from time to time.</p>
<p>“Aww babe, why didn’t you say anything?” Danny kept his voice hushed as he moved to stand just behind and off to the side of Kono as there certainly was not space for him to get any closer.</p>
<p>Steve grunted and shifted again as the pain ramped up a notch in his hip although it did not help that his belt was digging in given the way he was sitting folded in on himself. He heard Danny, he did, but he just didn’t have it in him to muster up a verbal response as his head and face was hurting even more.</p>
<p>“Take him home.” Danny advised softly knowing that Steve would not like it but there was no way he was going to be able to focus with the pain he was in, and while he could take some pain medication it seemed mean to prolong his suffering. “I’ll stop by later.”</p>
<p>Kono smiled at Danny knowing he could read his partner easily and he was glad that he had <strike>suggested</strike> ordered her to take Steve home because he really did look like he should be in bed instead of at work and certainly not in an interrogation room.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to go home.” Steve mumbled sounding a little more petulant than he had meant too without even trying to raise his head from where it was rested against Kono’s shoulder with the ice pack sandwiched in between.</p>
<p>“You’re going home babe. And you are not going to give Kono any trouble.” Danny replied sternly before he clasped Chin on his shoulder and nodded towards where the Camaro was parked a few feet away as he, Kono, and Chin had arrived in it together as Steve had come from a meeting with the Governor as he had wanted an update on their latest case.</p>
<p>Kono let her fingers brush over the nape of Steve’s neck a few more times as she waited for the Camaro to fade away down the block and away from them. “You ready to move?” She kept her voice soft thinking that it would be best to get him home, out of the heat, and where he would feel safe enough to take a couple of painkillers while he settled in with a couple of fresh ice packs on the couch.</p>
<p>Steve sighed softly as he really did not have the energy to protest like he normally would, it was like every bit of energy had been stolen from him, and he had no idea why but then again they had been running at an exhaustive pace for weeks on end.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.” Kono very gently guided Steve off of her shoulder and back into the seat before she secured the seatbelt over him then stepped back and closed the door unsurprised when he leaned against it the moment it was closed. It was not often that Steve showed his vulnerable side and she was honoured that he felt safe enough to be so around her. For now she would take him home and make sure he took care of himself because they all knew he failed to do that sometimes. Maybe she hovered a bit much when he was hurt but no one was going to call her out on it because they were Ohana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Boss!” Kono yelled as she ran towards him knowing the suspect would not be getting up again as she had fired two bullets into him and a quick pulse check had informed her he was dead. Her priority was Steve who was on the hard warm concrete on his knees and folded over with a look of sheer agony on his face.</p>
<p>Steve was panting, panting in pain, as his shoulder screamed as it hung limply at his side. He heard Kono yell but he was too busy gritting his teeth to respond to her. He knew the moment he had put his arm out to take the impact of his flying tackle that it was the wrong thing to do and it did not help that he had miscalculated the suspect’s move which meant his trajectory was off as well.</p>
<p>“Steve.” Kono slid down to her knees in front of him as her eyes were already searching over him and she knew immediately what the problem was, he had dislocated his shoulder <em>again.</em> “Aww boss, what am I going to go with you?” She asked rhetorically knowing that a trip to the hospital was the immediate plan for them.</p>
<p>Steve inhaled a shaky breath wondering how come this dislocation hurt a hell of a lot worse than his last two which happened to be with Danny during the Pro Bowl weekend, and his brain quickly supplied <em>I’ve badly damaged something this time… torn something maybe…</em> Either way it was not good and he would gladly take whatever the doctor offered in the way of pain medication. “Take me to Tripler.” The pain made it hard to concentrate but he figured that they were closer to Tripler than they were to Queen’s, and he was aware enough to know that HPD were flooding the scene so they could handle the body and the witnesses to which were plentiful.</p>
<p>Kono grimaced and she knew it was worse than she first suspected just by the breathlessness in his voice and the fact that he willingly wanted to go to the hospital but she also knew that he wanted her to drive him instead of being transported by an ambulance as had been the case last time from what she had learned later on. “I would have made you go even if you hadn’t said so.” She replied as she took a few seconds to consider how exactly was best to move him and get him back to the truck without jostling him to much. “Do you think you can move your arm and tuck it into your chest?” She asked hating that it would cause him more pain but at least it would stabilise the dislocation until it was back in place.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Steve paused taking another shaky breath knowing that the position that Kono was suggesting would be better for his shoulder until he was seen by the doctor but he still had to steel himself to make the move. “Think you can help?” He hated to ask but he really did not want to strain to get his arm in position as the pain was already enough to steal his breath and make his lungs constrict.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you.” Kono placed her hands gently on Steve’s arm, one just above his elbow and the other on his wrist, and waited for him to nod before she helped him bend his arm at the elbow and tuck it into his chest. He placed his other arm underneath to help support it. “Think you can get up?” She asked as she pushed herself up onto her own feet ready to help him up.</p>
<p>Steve pushed himself up to his feet unsteadily as his balance was off with his arms tucked into his chest and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as Kono gently tucked herself in close to him in silent support as they made their way back towards where his truck was parked.</p>
<p>The drive to Tripler was quick but that was only due to Kono’s explicit use of the lights, sirens and the horn while Steve held himself terse in the seat beside her as the pain was not easing despite how much he tried to shift his focus from it even going as far as to use an old SEAL technique to regulate his breathing but it was not helping this time. He could not think of a time he was more than happy to be ushered into the hospital and taken straight through to the nearest available examination room after being x-rayed thoroughly.</p>
<p>Kono stepped into the examination room as soon as she was allowed having had to wait for the x-rays to be taken to see that Steve was now sitting back on the gurney with his arm still tucked against his chest but he still looked in pain. “Hey, they given you anything for the pain?” She asked already intent on going to find the doctor to give him something as he did not need to be in pain.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head as he turned his head so that he was looking at Kono. “Not yet, wanted to look at the x-rays first.” He answered pragmatically even though he would have been happy to take whatever was on offer. “Shouldn’t be too much longer.”</p>
<p>Kono knew pain all too well especially after the end of her surfing career with her knee injury so it made her hate when doctors withheld it even more especially when the pain was as evident as it was on Steve’s face. She automatically moved closer and lent against the railing that was up on the left side of the gurney as she pressed her hand to the top of his leg just above his knee. “I called Chin, let him know we would be a while but didn’t tell him why. I figured you’d want the honours of telling Danny this one.”</p>
<p>Steve groaned as he tipped his head back against the pillow as he could already hear the rant that would be coming his way from Danny once he learned that he had dislocated his shoulder again and how exactly it had happened. “I’m in enough pain without having to listen to a Williams’ special about SEAL stupidity and all that.” He felt drowsy and he was sure his words were a bit slurred but it was taking everything in him not to succumb to the pain or try to relocate his shoulder himself if a doctor did not hurry up.</p>
<p>“We will stop and buy him some malasadas.” Kono smiled softly knowing it would not appease or stop Danny from ranting but they knew he only ranted because he cared. “But first off we are going to get you sorted.” She pressed the call button inconspicuously hoping it would garner one of two results either get the doctor in quicker to treat him or get a nurse to at least administer something to take the edge off of the pain as she noticed he had let his eyelids flutter closed.</p>
<p>“Commander McGarrett, can I help?” One of the nurses that Kono had spoken to at the front desk appeared in the room.</p>
<p>“He needs something for the pain now.” Kono made sure her voice was firm as she was not bowing down on this.</p>
<p>“The doctor is just reviewing Commander McGarrett’s x-rays now but has ordered him a prescription for Percocet. A nurse is just preparing a dosage for now and the pharmacist is preparing the prescription.” The nurse supplied waiting until she received a nod from Kono before she left the room.</p>
<p>Steve grumbled something under his breath that had Kono turning back to look at him and giving his leg a squeeze. “You had Percocet before boss?” She asked having had it before and knowing how strong it was; it would leave him blissed out for a while if he reacted well to it.</p>
<p>“Hmmm… yeah… don’t like it very much sometimes…” Steve drawled absentmindedly knowing that it went either way for him with that particular narcotic opioid, not that he made a point to take them in fact he avoided them as he could not afford to be compromised all that often. “Don’t like the feeling of being high either way… or being lightheaded or nauseous or sleepy…” He trailed off knowing Danny would probably be pointing out the correlation with his control issues if he had been there.</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere so you can take the Percocet.” Kono assured him as she moved her free hand to the back of his neck and swept her fingertips across the skin just like she had done the last time she had found him injured after a fight with a suspect.</p>
<p>Another nurse bustled in following along behind the doctor with a small tray of supplies including a cup of water and the small yet familiar white cup that medication came in.</p>
<p>“Commander McGarrett, you have a severe dislocation of your shoulder. I would like to get it reduced immediately.” Doctor Akana forewent the greetings instead choosing to get straight to his method of treatment as he knew they only had a small window left to get it sorted before the swelling made it impossible and the possibility of long term damage increased exponentially.</p>
<p>“Do what you have to do doc.” Steve grunted as he took the proffered single Percocet pill and quickly washed it down with the cup of water then forced himself to sit up knowing he would have to so the doctor could work.</p>
<p>“Very well, I understand that this is not your first dislocation Commander, so we will do this on the count of three.” Doctor Akana and the nurse moved into position.</p>
<p>Steve focused on the feeling of Kono’s fingertips brushing over the nape of his neck as the doctor manipulated his shoulder back into place moving his arm around painfully until the loud and very distinct pop echoed in the room. He couldn’t even stop the whimper that left his lips as the sling was fixed in place before he was gently guided back to rest. The pain eased but only minutely and he could not say whether it because of his shoulder being back in the socket or the Percocet had begun to work but either way he was glad that it had.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s over. Shhh… you’re okay, just let the Percocet work.” Kono found herself whispering softly having cringed at the sound as his shoulder was put back in its rightful place as she watched the doctor’s work closely. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Just breathe.” She cycled through a few different phrases but they tumbled from her lips with ease as her fingers continued to work themselves into the muscles of his neck not stopping even as the doctor organised another x-ray to make sure everything was sitting right. Right now she was where she needed to be and if she could help him then she would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p>
<p>Steve limped up the beach onto the grass and towards his house slightly regretting his swim but he needed to clear his head and it was the best way that he had at his disposal. He had twisted his ankle really badly, it was probably one of the worst he had had, but it was also nothing that a bit of ice and rest wouldn’t fix once he settled down for the night. He stopped and furrowed his forehead at the sight that greeted him as Kono was standing on the lanai with her arms crossed over her chest looking displeased. He had to admit he had gotten used to her hovering when he was injured so it was weirdly disconcerting to see her standing there watching him like she was. He stood still for a few seconds before his own weight bearing down on his injured ankle was beginning to bother him.</p>
<p>Kono wanted to shake her head and she itched to propel herself forward to meet him in the middle of the backyard but she forced herself to stay where she was stood on his lanai. She hadn’t known that he had been hurt until she had met up with Danny and Chin at the shrimp truck after a day spent in court and Kamekona had asked when Steve was. She watched as he stopped and looked up her as if he was assessing her before she caught the slight falter in his weight on his hurt ankle. She would have taken a leaf out of Danny’s book and called him an idiot or a goof or something along those lines but she figured he had already been lectured on today’s heart inducing risk that had led him to being hurt.</p>
<p>Steve knew he could not stay standing still any longer in the middle of the backyard and he pushed himself forward trying to ignore the spike of pain each and every time his ankle moved. What he needed was a shower followed by a night on the couch with his foot up on a pillow on top of the table with an ice pack wrapped around it, and maybe a beer or two if he could be bothered getting back up once he was settled.</p>
<p>“Why did I know you wouldn’t be resting your ankle?” Kono asked rhetorically finding it hard to keep the exasperation out of her voice as he stepped up onto the lanai faltering slightly which made her reach out and grab hold of his elbow.</p>
<p>“I will be after I have a shower.” Steve smiled at her as they stepped into the house.</p>
<p>“Have you eaten?” Kono asked having already had the foresight to pick up some Chinese food otherwise she was sure that the only thing that would be stocked in his cupboard would be MRE’s as she had heard him mention that he needed to do some serious grocery shopping. She made a mental note to introduce him to the wonders of online grocery shopping knowing he could click and collect it within a few hours of ordering or even organise a delivery but that would be harder to organise with their schedules as unpredictable as they were.</p>
<p>“No.” Steve answered limping his way over to the stairs so he could take a shower.</p>
<p>Kono smiled and let her hand slip from his elbow as she knew better than to try and support him going up the stairs. “Well that’s good because I bought a lot of food, Chinese in fact, so you get showered and changed then you are going to get comfortable on the couch with your feet up and an ice pack while we eat.” She flicked his hand up in the direction of the stairs catching his smile.</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am.” Steve knew when it was best not to argue and this was one of those times plus he was grateful for the company as he began to gingerly make his way up the stairs while doing his best to ignore the ache that shot through his ankle with each and every step.</p>
<p>Kono smiled and shook her head at his response but she waited until he was up the stairs and had disappeared out of her sight before she made herself move firstly to get the couch and table set up before she moved to close the door to the lanai then into the kitchen where she let herself potter around pulling and wrapping an icepack up before grabbing the food and forks along with the six pack of long boards that she had picked up as well.</p>
<p>There was something unsettlingly comfortably about listening to Kono putter around downstairs, Steve thought as he balanced himself carefully and pulled on his sweatpants having stuck to his regulation three minute shower because it was so engrained in him more than anything else. He let himself lean against the edge of the bathroom vanity taking some of the weight off of his twisted ankle while he pulled the old t-shirt on, and let himself consider the idea of taking some ibuprofen but he quickly dismissed the thought almost as fast as it entered his mind. He took a few more seconds to rest before he pushed himself up off of the vanity and made his way out of the bathroom heading back downstairs.</p>
<p>Kono smiled brightly, dimples and all, as she watched Steve descend the stairs. She already had taken the liberty of getting everything set up so all he had to do was join her on the couch. It had been a long day and clearly they both needed to relax. “Food.” She held up one of the cartons and wiggled it at him making him smile as he limped his way over to the couch and sat down heavily beside her letting his body sink into the cushions. “Feet up.” She ordered as she handed him the carton of food along with a fork. She waited until his feet were rested up on the pillow before she leant forward and got a look at his swollen and bruised ankle wondering why the hell he had not had the good sense to wrap it. She refrained from reprimanding him and instead positioned the wrapped icepack over and around his ankle as painlessly as she could before she grabbed her own carton and fork and sat back on the couch.</p>
<p>“Thanks. How did court go today?” Steve asked after swallowing down the mouthful of food he had taken.</p>
<p>Kono pouted as she hated having to spend the day in court waiting for her turn to testify but at least she had managed to testify so she wasn’t stuck spending another entire day waiting around. “I testified late this afternoon but if you ask me it was pointless as the evidence was more than enough to convict on.” She answered understanding why but still considering it a waste of her time, and she knew it was not something she could say in front of Chin and Danny as she was sure it would earn her a reprimand and a rant about the importance of testimony in the courtroom. “Now do you want to tell me exactly how you hurt your ankle?” She waved her fork towards his ice covered ankle before she dug it back into the carton and stabbed a piece of chicken and broccoli.</p>
<p>“I thought you would have been told.” Steve raised an eyebrow at her questioningly before he wound his fork around twirling the noodles around the prongs of it.</p>
<p>Kono shook her head as she did not know as she had not taken the time to ask how or why he had been hurt instead she had left needing to make sure he was okay or as okay as he could be given that he was hurt. “Figured you would tell me without any embellishments.” She settled on that as her answer as she was sure if she had asked either men then she would have been given an embellished story or very few details.</p>
<p>“Probably for the best.” Steve answered quickly after swallowing down the forkful of noodles. “We were chasing after a suspect who just happened to decide to run after Chin identified himself straight into a construction site. It was a goddamn rabbit warren.” He said gratefully accepting the beer that Kono had uncapped and handed to him. “We lost him for a few moments until I spotted him but I was above him.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Kono could already see where the story was going before she took a mouthful of beer ignoring the way Steve looked at her for the interruption.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I jumped off the scaffolding to tackle him, ended up kicking him with my feet into a freshly laid concrete pad.” Steve finished with a shrug of his shoulder as he was glad that he had not ended up in the wet concrete although he would have preferred not to have a badly twisted ankle either.</p>
<p>“Let me guess HPD had to drag the guy out of the wet concrete.” Kono made a mental note to find out who the patrol officers were that had been the ones who went fishing for their suspect to apologise and thank them as she had taken to doing anytime they had to do something disgusting or death defying as it seemed to help keep them on their side which at times was useful.</p>
<p>Steve nodded his head in an affirmative notion as he was chewing another mouthful of food.</p>
<p>Kono laughed and settled back into the cushions once more. “It’s just twisted right? Definitely not broken.” The thought occurred to her knowing how well he could push through pain if he felt he had too due to his training. She would not hesitate to get him up and into her car to drag him to the hospital if he even hesitated as she knew he would be stubborn enough to try and bare weight on a broken ankle.</p>
<p>“It’s definitely not broken, severely twisted but not broken.” Steve assured her without being insulted that she was questioning whether he knew the difference between a broken and a twisted ankle only because he knew she was worried about him, and he knew his history of saying he was fine when he wasn’t but it was hard to override his training at times.</p>
<p>Kono was satisfied with his answer but it also did not mean that she would not be keeping an eye on him. “Good, now eat up.” She ordered before she flicked the television on and channel surfed until she found a channel playing old episodes of <em>Thunderbirds</em>.</p>
<p>Steve smiled as Kono stopped on the <em>Thunderbirds</em> as it was a show that he had not seen in years and it never hurt to watch a few old cartoons. He watched as she settled back and put her feet up on the table next to his once she had slipped her boots off. “Kono, thanks.” He found himself saying as he was grateful that she had come over, bought food, and was keeping him company.</p>
<p>Kono flashed him one of her patented dimpled smiles not needing to say anything in response as she understood what he was thanking her for before they went back to watching what they were. They were Ohana and they would do it for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>+1</strong>
</p>
<p>It was supposed to be simple, low profile, but of course nothing ever went as easy as they hoped. HPD had asked Kono to help them in a sting as young females were having their credit cards copied and identities stolen, and the problem was they needed someone with experience to go undercover but also be able to fit in with the local crowd and scene which she could because of her surfing history. The only problem is the bar where the thievery was happening did not have cameras nor did it host a reputable staff but it was known for its cheap drinks and good times which is why locals and tourists alike flopped to it on a Friday and Saturday night. Kono’s job was to sit at the bar, have a few drinks, and talk to the staff while she waited for her credit card and undercover identity to be flagged, and it had happened a couple of hours in. It was not hard to identify which staff member had done so especially when she watched her credit card be taken out of the bar through the back door before it was returned to her about fifteen minutes later. The only problem was that before she could raise her back up and move to apprehend their suspect, one of the other patrons recognised her as Five 0 and it had all gone to hell within seconds.</p>
<p>The flashing blue and red lights bounced off of the buildings in the street outside of the bar as several HPD officers worked to separate the crowd, get witness statements, arrest the troublemakers and the bartender who was copying and stealing cards and identities, and close the bar down for the night with the exception of Kono who was sitting on the bumper of the ambulance quietly allowing the EMT to hold a piece of gauze to the top of her forehead by her temple where the deep and heavily bleeding laceration was while she held an ice pack to her knee as she had hit it hard in the chaos that had broken out.</p>
<p>The squealing of rubber and the sound of brakes being heavily applied made Kono wince and she was not surprised at Steve’s arrival only minutes after Duke had arrived.</p>
<p>Steve did not care one bit about the chaos that was going on around him as he arrived at the scene that Duke had called him to telling him that Kono had been hurt. Instead he let his eyes search out the scene for her and he quickly found her in the back of the ambulance being attended too. Within a second of spotting her he was striding over having to veer here and there to move around those who would not get out of his way. He knew he should have been close by, should have taken control of the undercover operation, but he had not because he knew Kono could handle herself and HPD should have been able to handle an operation as uncomplicated as this one was.</p>
<p>Kono reached her hand out to Steve as soon as he was close enough seeing the controlled panic in his eyes that he had not been quite able to conceal. “I’m okay.” She assured him as she felt him tangle his fingers with hers while his other hand went to her face with his fingers gently caressing her cheek then trailing down to her jaw before he let it drop down to her waist.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” Steve asked as he got his first good look at Kono before he crouched down beside her so that she did not have to look up and disrupt the EMT’s work. He did not miss the wince that left her lips as he spoke. “Sorry, how are you?” He lowered his voice making sure she could still hear him over all of the chaos that was surrounding them as he let his eyes wander over her.</p>
<p>“Really Steve, I’m okay. I found out who is behind the fraud and identity theft but before I could move or call for the back up to come in, I got outed as Five 0 and everything went to hell.” Kono explained as she moved the ice pack further round to the side of her knee as her kneecap was thoroughly frozen for the moment. “Caitlyn, the ever wonderful EMT here, has already checked and cleared me of any concussion, and she is going to close my cut up as soon as it stops bleeding enough for her to do so.” She informed him knowing Caitlyn had treated them a time or two before, and most recently Chin after he had a run in with a suspect’s knife which was luckily only a graze.</p>
<p>“And what about your knee?” Steve wanted a full account of what happened but even he could see in the florescent light of the ambulance and the flashing red and blues of all of the HPD cruisers how weary Kono looked and he knew it wasn’t just because she was in pain and well on her way to an adrenaline crash but because they had been working for several weeks with very little sleep and about as much food.</p>
<p>Kono looked down at her knee with a frown as she shifted the ice pack to show him. “I tweaked it, think I hit it on those foot bar things at the base of the bar when I went down. It will be fine. It’s not the first time.” She shrugged as it really was not the first time she had tweaked it since she had become a cop and she doubted it would be the last time either. “A bit of icing and it will be fine.”</p>
<p>Caitlyn tutted and rolled her eyes as she was well attuned to the dismissive attitude of the members of Five 0 when it came to being treated. “While I agree with the icing part of your knee, you need to rest it as well and I would recommend getting a scan if that swelling does not go down in the next twelve or so hours.” She said trying to subtly remind both members of the team that resting was not their enemy. “Now let’s get this cut all cleaned up so you can get out of here.” It was pointless to suggest a hospital trip so she didn’t bother especially when she could handle it and signalled her partner over for a hand.</p>
<p>Kono rolled her eyes at Caitlyn’s comments as she was well aware of R.I.C.E – rest, ice, compression, and elevation – but she also knew that Steve would make her do it. She tightened her fingers around his. “I’m good, promise.” She smiled as she chose to focus on him and not on what Caitlyn was doing which was certainly uncomfortable as whatever she was using to clean the wound stung sharply. “Could do with a ride home though?” She had caught a cab to the bar and was planning on having one of the HPD patrol units drop her off after the bust.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Steve smiled relieved that she would be okay although she certainly would be taking it easy for a few days at least as the last thing he wanted was for her (or any of his team) to be in pain. He stayed where he was and watched intently as Caitlyn and her partner George worked cohesively to clean the large laceration to Kono’s temple up and then after a bit of deliberation it was glued to close it up.</p>
<p>Kono wondered if Steve realised that he was rubbing his thumb across the underside of her wrist as he watched Caitlyn and George patch her up or if it was done absentmindedly but either way she did not mind it as it shifted her focus from what was being done to sort the laceration out. She winced, unable to stop it as it had snuck up on her, as her skin was pushed and pulled taut as the glue was applied which was not a pleasant feeling, and she felt and saw as he tensed in front of her. “I’m okay.” She reassured him once more although she understood how he felt as she felt the exact same way when the roles were reversed.</p>
<p>Steve exhaled softly not liking that Kono was hurt at all but he knew the familiar pull and push while lacerations were being glued together as he had a few treated that way in his years of service. “You’ve got a pretty good bruise forming already. We will have to get some ice on it once I get you home.” He wanted to ask how bad the headache that she had was but he refrained for the moment.</p>
<p>“Damn, really?” Kono sounded dismayed that she had a bruise and when she saw him raise an eyebrow at her response she hurried to explain. “I was hoping it was just a laceration and I’d miss out on the bruising.” She knew the likelihood of it was next to none but she had dared to hope.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled shortly as he shook his head at her reaction. “Afraid not.” He kept it short seeing Caitlyn and her partner George both roll their eyes as Caitlin finished up applying a small yet stark white bandage over top of the freshly glued cut.</p>
<p>“You’re all done.” Caitlin stripped off her gloves then passed Kono the patient form for her to sign acknowledging that whilst she had been treated for the visible injuries that it in no way meant that a doctor had cleared her of any further injury. “You know the drill, rest up, and if anything feels off then get yourself to the nearest emergency room.” She advised as she took the hastily scribbled signed form back from Kono.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Kono would have smiled but she was exhausted and unfortunately the longer she sat the more the pain and weariness set in.</p>
<p>Steve pushed himself up to his full height before he helped Kono up and quickly tucked her into his side as he wrapped his arm around her back for support as she wavered and he took notice of how she was favouring one leg. “Did you have a bag or anything else with you?” He asked as a quick glance around yielded nothing although he figured if she did then HPD could return it to her later.</p>
<p>Kono let her hand, the one that had been holding the ice pack to her knee, twist in the fabric of Steve’s shirt as standing upright was not doing her any favours as her knee ballooned with pain while her head decided to torture her. “Nothing that I’m worried about.” She answered knowing that the small bag she had been given was full of stuff for her undercover persona and had nothing of hers in it, plus she figured it would be picked up in the sweep that HPD would sure to be doing of the bar.</p>
<p>“Alright, come on then.” Steve knew that Kono needed to give a statement but it could wait for several hours as it was easy to see how pained and exhausted she was. With gentled and slow movements he helped her to and up into his truck, taking a few seconds to swipe his fingers over her paled cheek before he stepped back, closed the door then rounded the truck to get inside.</p>
<p>Kono winced as she shifted in the seat and stretched her knee out into the foot-well feeling as it pinched and recoiled. Yeah, it would be a few days at least, she thought somewhat bitterly as she resigned herself to being on desk duty and hobbling around for a bit whilst she settled the warming icepack back over top of her bare knee trying to ignore the way it was already swelling and bruising. She rolled her neck so that she was facing Steve as he quickly pulled away from the scene before he began driving at a more sedate place although it certainly was above the speed limit but she did not mind one bit as she felt safe with him.</p>
<p>Steve had not missed the wince or the flash of pain when Kono had stretched out. “You sure you don’t want to go and get a scan now, save you the trouble of having to do it later?” He asked tentatively thinking it would be logical but he was also aware of exhausted she looked as well.</p>
<p>“Nah, it just needs to settle a bit.” Kono answered before she reached over and took his hand in hers entwining their fingers once more and giving a gentle squeeze feeling as he reciprocated. “I won’t be keeping up with you for the next few days but I know the difference between a tweak and something majorly wrong by now.” She smirked knowing that sometimes they got a little too competitive especially while chasing a suspect as they would split and take different routes seeing who could apprehend whoever it was they were after first. “If it isn’t feeling better in a couple of days then I will book an appointment and let you know.” She genuinely would keep him informed as she knew better than to try and pacify him.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Steve answered knowing she would do as she said as that was something she prided herself on, her word.</p>
<p>The rest of the drive passed by in a comfortable silence with Steve glancing over to meet Kono’s eyes every now and then and gently squeezing her hand to earn one back, while Kono kept her eyes on him watching him. There was something comforting and serene about driving through the near empty streets late at night that was enjoyable to the both of them. All too soon and not soon enough Steve pulled to a stop in front of Kono’s cosy little bungalow smiling at the way her pushbike was lent up against the pillar of the eve while a body-board sat lent up just off to the side of the front door.</p>
<p>“Let me help you out.” Steve kept his voice soft as he took another good look at her wondering if the exhaustion she was feeling was more evident now that she had relaxed during the drive or if he just had not noticed how deep it really was. He gently disentangled their hands before he opened the door, got out, closed the door then rounded the truck to where she was already balancing herself somewhat unsteadily. He held out his hand for her to take once more which she did before he helped her out once again catching the grimace as she tried to put her weight on her bad knee.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Kono really was grateful for his help as she let herself lean into him resisting the urge to tuck herself any closer into his side instead she made an effort to dig her house key out from where it was lodged in the dark depth of her pocket. Between the two of them it was not hard for her to limp up the path, up the two stairs, unlock the door and get into the house.</p>
<p>Steve settled Kono on the couch before he looked around the quaint yet cosy home. “I am going to get you a couple of icepacks. Want anything else?” He asked knowing they really needed to work on getting more ice on her leg and head because in the bright overhead light the bruising and swelling looked even worse than it had at the scene and in the truck.</p>
<p>“Oh, could you get the chocolate ice cream as well? It’s the tub at the front, and the ice packs are to the left, on top of the large plastic container in the front.” Kono smiled sweetly as she placed a pillow under her knee as she got comfortable on the couch figuring she would indulge in a bit of ice cream while she iced her knee before she even attempted to get back up and get showered to wash the smell of alcohol and blood off of her.</p>
<p>“Want a bottle of water too?” Steve asked already making his way to the kitchen unsurprised at the request for ice cream but she had certainly earned it.</p>
<p>“Yes please!” Kono shouted back as she wiggled and wormed her way around until she was as comfortable as she was going to get.</p>
<p>“Where’s your Advil?” Steve popped his head around the doorframe as he asked choosing not to raise his voice as he did not want to cause her anymore pain.</p>
<p>Kono sighed knowing that she was not going to get out of taking any pain medication but she found herself not really wanting to refuse it because between her knee and the headache that was settling in she was in quite a bit of pain. “Cupboard to the right of the sink, top shelf.” She answered easily knowing she had a first aid kit in the kitchen and in the bathroom as she had learned when she was younger how good of an idea it was to have one in both rooms of the house.</p>
<p>There was a few familiar sounds as a few doors and drawers were opened and closed as Steve found his way around her kitchen which she had to admit was pretty bare considering she was not a big cook but then again that was one of the perks of having a large extended family as there was always a place at a table for a meal on offer, and there were always leftovers that were to be sent home with her to eat the next day or destined for the freezer.</p>
<p>Steve ambled his way back into the living room with his arms full as he had a bottle of water for each of them, the pint of ice cream and a spoon, two icepacks that he had taken the time to wrap in clean kitchen towels, the bottle of Advil, an elastic knee brace, and a tube of arnica which was helpful to bruising and swelling like she had.</p>
<p>Kono smiled because of course he had raided her first aid kit but ironically enough it would have been things that she would have grabbed had she been the one getting it.</p>
<p>Steve sat down and dumped everything on the coffee table in front of them rather clumsily before he popped the top off of the bottle of Advil and tipped two pills out into her awaiting palm then handed her the bottle of water. He waited until she had swallowed the pills and drank some more of the water before he took the bottle back and exchanged it for the pint of chocolate ice cream and spoon which she took happily. He shifted carefully on the couch beside her until he was in a good position to looked at her knee closely. “Arnica, brace then ice, what do you think?” He asked seeing her smile around the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you know more about knee injuries then you have let on Steve.” Kono waved the spoon around in the air before she pointed between him and her knee.</p>
<p>“Advanced first aid is a must when you are a SEAL Kono.” Steve answered knowing that training had served him well in a hell of a lot of situations in his lifetime as he picked up and uncapped the tube of arnica. “Now lets get you sorted.” He very gently smeared a few streaks of the arnica directly onto her knee before he began very delicately rubbing it into her skin in small circles.</p>
<p>Kono smiled at the concentration of his face as he worked the arnica into her bruised and swelling skin but she knew how well it worked and would have applied it later. “That feels nice.” She let her head rest against the cushion of the couch as she dug her spoon into the soft ice cream letting it form a curl on the spoon before she popped it into her mouth.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled softly as he let his fingers shift from rubbing to kneading softly all the while watching to make sure he was not causing her any pain or increasing it, and he smiled in amusement as she alternated between digging into the pint of ice cream and holding it against her temple over top of the bandage. The makeshift ice cream icepack would suffice until she had a hand free to hold a proper icepack against the head wound. “How are you feeling? And I mean really feeling?” He asked knowing they always had two answers stored up.</p>
<p>Kono laughed lightly before she licked her lips as she had a tiny bit of ice cream lingering on her top lip as the question was one she had heard before. She dropped the spoon down into the pint of ice cream, abandoned the pint on the table, then reached out and took both of his hands in hers stopping his fingers from moving over her knee as she hated the worry that she could hear in his voice. “You know just as I do that sometimes things are beyond our control, I mean look at all of the times you have been hurt in the pursuit of a suspect or fugitive. We all have two answers because we need too but I am telling you the truth when I say I am sore but I am alright, I will be alright after a few days taking it easy.” She spoke slow and soft hoping to convey everything she felt to him without having to say it outright because she worried just as much when he was hurt and she understood exactly what he was feeling.</p>
<p>Steve ducked his head ignoring the urge that he had which wanted him to rub at his neck before he looked back at her and met her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth, could hear the sincerity in her voice, and knew she would tell him the truth if she felt she was not up to something. Slowly he nodded his head before he looked back down at her knee that he was still holding in his hands. “You want the brace on now or ice it without for the moment?” He hesitated to ask but considering she had elevated it and was resting he did not see the harm in leaving the brace off for the moment.</p>
<p>Kono let her thumbs swipe lightly over the back of his knuckles on both hands before she let go of his hands. “Just the icepack for now will do.” She answered with ease as she wasn’t sure about putting more pressure on her still swelling knee with the use of a brace.</p>
<p>The first of the two icepacks were retrieved along with the pint of ice cream and the remote for the television with Steve keeping the first while he handed the last two over to Kono. In truth he knew that she had been cleared of having a concussion but he also knew about the onset of a delayed concussion so he figured an hour or so watching late night television would not hurt either of them. He focused on positioning the icepack just right so that it encompassed her entire knee as it melded into place as it was one of the high grade gel ones and found himself resting his hand over top of it while he made himself comfortable next to her on the couch.</p>
<p>Kono smiled as she made herself comfortable once more after she had settled on an old re-run of <em>The Flintstones</em> knowing that late night television played some of the best old cartoons which she usually would not admit to enjoying. The undercover operation had been a success albeit not as clean as she would have liked but somehow it did not matter now that she was with him resting her tweaked knee and indulging in ice cream and cartoons.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>